


June 16, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos cried out after he pounced on what he assumed was a villain in darkness.





	June 16, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos cried out after he pounced on what he assumed was a villain in darkness and stumbled back from porcupine quills almost concealing his face.

THE END


End file.
